(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controllable composite clutch having limited torque while being in a released state, wherein when the clutch is released from an engaging transmission state, a physical limited torque smaller than the engaging torque can still be provided for application.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional controllable clutch is only equipped with a transmission switch function of engaging or releasing, thus very little function can be provided.